


Mission possible

by Mh_shipper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mh_shipper/pseuds/Mh_shipper
Summary: Haechan and his boyfriend was sent for a mission but Haechan fell inlove with a jewelry which made their situation a mess(Blughh I suck at writing summary read it if you want ^3^)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: MarkHyuck One Shots





	Mission possible

"Babe Hurry up!!" The handsome guy in all black whispered shout to his Boyfriend making him move quicker

'Haechan fucking hurry up' Renjun whispered at the in ear of the brunette 

"Okay²" He quickly took the thing and ran to his boyfriend that was waiting at their car

"Hey! catch them!!" Donghyuck went in as Mark started the engine and blasted off seeing some guys running to their own cars to catch them

"Fuck it, i should have done your mission"

"Easy babe~, I can't help it it's just so Gorgeous and tempting" The younger said while admiring the jewelry that he took from the enemy

*Bang!!*

Haechan look at their back and saw the car approaching really close to them

"Mark! Hurry their approaching!"

Mark sped up but it wasn't enough 

"Babe can't you go any faster!?"

"It's the speed limit here!"

"But their getting close!" Hyuck said while glancing at his back, the guys shooted at them making the glass of their car crack a little but not completely 

"Argh! Change sit!!"

"What!?"

"Your so slow!!" The latter sat above his boyfriends lap slapping the hands off the driving wheel

"I'll drive, I'm better than you!" He said and blasted the engine faster and drove the car aggressively in his own way

"Wha- Hyuck Ahh!" The older ground feeling his boyfriends perky ass hitting his gut... They were in a rough road too so it wasn't helping at all, he tried to hold the small hips trying to steady it but the road is too rocky 

Mark finally calmed down when they changed into a calm and straight road but then his dick was already hard

"Mark! Seriously now!?" Hyuck grunted with a moan leaving his plumpy lips as he felt his boyfriends dck coincidentally positioned into his butthole feeling the thick and hard dick hitting it 

"Just wait until we get home.. Fuck!" Mark groaned behind him while caressing the thin waist and biting the sensitive ear of the younger, he was getting hornier.. after all it's been a while since they've done it... 

Busy Missions... 

"Babe... " 

"What?" Donghyuck answered with a whine 

"Fuck hurry they're near!" Haechan groaned and turned left of the road

"No! Hyuck it's-" Renjun cursed at the in ear, Mark twitch his eyebrows hearing it since he have his own in ear too

"What! Renjun speak!!" Mark said confused 

'It's stairs down there' Renjun sighed while Jeno and Jaemin that was standing behind him just facepalmed 

Donghyuck look at Mark behind him and wince as he felt the hands of the Older grip his waist tighter 

"*gulp* just... Go" Mark rested his head at the headrest while gulping down his own fcking spit

"O-okay" Hyuck said still hesitant as he speed up while their enemy is speeding up getting nearer

"Aahh! M-mark~ hngg!...." Hyuck moaned while gripping at the stirring wheel tightly his knuckles turning white... 

While Mark he was getting harder than he is as he hears the cute moans from his boyfriend, it was turning him on real bad

The car drove down the stairs as they were both flushing red with the latter ass and Mark's dick continuously slamming unto each other

"Ahh! Ah! Ahhgh!"

"Fucking shit! H-hyuck... " 

They moaned in pleasure while Norenmin on the other side were flushed red hearing their colleagues or bestfriends moan as they awkwardly muted the in ear for a while

When they were finally down the calm road Hyuck immediately speed up despite his messy state as a bus we're getting near them so he sped it up even more getting pass it, the car chasing them ended up getting crashed to the bus

They arrived at the Headquarters looking like a mess as Hyuck gave the mission he was given to the Head

"Why do you both look like a mess?" Taeyong

"I also wonder why" Renjun at the sofa said together with Jeno amd Jaemin as they smirk at the messy couple

"Nothing" they both said and just tsk at the trio

"Okay then you can go, I'll just send the award at you bank accounts" he said, Hyuck just nodded as they went out walking to the garage Hyuck threw the keys to Mark and went inside first slumping at the sit

The Older catched it and followed inside the car starting the engine silence dominating them, FAST FORWARD and they arrive at their house after a few mins? Mark immediately slammed the latter at the wall as soon as they got in 

"M-mar...k hmmmm... wai-" Hyuck was kissed by Mark aggressively the kiss was fast and sloppy as the older's tongue roamed inside his wet cavern and started undressing the tight and sexy clothes of the younger

"Mark hnghh not here~..." Donghyuck moaned letting out a cute yet sexy whines that Mark really love as he suck harder at the beautiful tanned skin going down to it's collarbone 

"Hmm~ I'm the one in charge here babe and we'll do it right here right now" he groanes biting at the cute pink nipple of the beauty making him gasp, the olders thick finger going down the ass groping it hard while also slapping it continuously 

"Aahhh! ngghh! Hmmm~..." the younger moaned his grip tightens at the broad shoulder when Mark slammed a finger in his tight hole the finger curling inside looking for his spot making the brunette's legs shake in pleasure 

"Daddy~ aahhh.. hngg!" The older groaned feeling turned on by his boyfriend ... He knows him too well

He turned him around while tracing his finger at the slender naked back sending shiver to the latter 

"Haaa~ Daddy..." His fingers were caressing down the curves of a hourglass like body of the golden beauty gripping the thin waist down to the round perky ass as he grope it while slapping pleased at how it bounce and turn read, he spread the buttcheek and there he saw the cute pinky hole that was seeking for attention 

"Fuck! Baby I can't hold it" He groaned positioning his dick after lubing it

"M-mark! Gentle... Ahhh!!" He moaned out when older grip his pretty dick tightly 

"Wrong name baby~"

"Daddy gen- Ahhh Mark wait! Nggh I said gentle fuck!"

"It's only the tip Hyuck" The older groaned looking at his hard dick too eager to slam at the wet tight hole

The view was too unbearable he was aroused 

"Fuck it" He groaned and slammed in making the latter shout in both pain and pleasure his mouth gaping, saliva dripping down his pink plumpy lips and it was too much for Mark his boyfriend was too cute, beautiful and sexy to handle and held hisself

"Mark s-slow down a-ahhh!... Stop~ Mark! Aangh! You horny fucker!" Donghyuck held at the wall tighter as his boyfriend keep on slamming at his tight wall his movement was fast and aggressiv, after Donghyuck had a hang of it he started meeting Mark's slam

"Damn baby~ If only you could see yourself right now" 

"Aah! Uhh! Aahnng~ Daddy more..."

"Fuck" Mark pounded hard at the younger positioning him at the ground to have him on all fours and went more fast and aggressive hitting the prostate of the latter non-stop making Donghyuck shiver with the intense heat and tightness in his lower part feeling the orgasm

"M-mark I'm c-close~" 

"Together babe" They cummed together as Donghyuck layed tiredly, while Mark suddenly carried him making him yelp 

"Second round at the room~" Mark said that made the latter roll his eyes 

"Seriously? We just had an intense mission plus this~ I'm tiredd"

"Don't worry baby I'll do all the work" 

What does he expect... 

It's Mark after all

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say.. Just don't plagiarize hshshhsh since its my own ✨work✨ whatever bye


End file.
